20 Cara
by The Siren of Anthemusa
Summary: 20 cara ampuh untuk mengganggu ketenangan karakter Kurobas.
1. Akashi Seijuuro

20 Cara © ArcSa Reiyu

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning: Rei nggak menanggung segala kejadian terkait yang akan terjadi pada readers sekalian kalau mencoba cara-cara di bawah ini. Pakailah pakaian pelindung anti benda tajam untuk menghindari lemparan gunting keramat milik Akashi Seijuuro.

.

List 20 cara ampuh untuk mengganggu ketenangan karakter Kurobas.

.

**First: Akashi Seijuuro**

1. Saat berkunjung ke rumah Akashi. Tukar semua koleksi guntingnya dengan beberapa kaleng susu bubuk.

2. Ketika Akashi sedang membaca buku dengan serius, tepuk pundaknya lalu sodorkan obat tetes mata. Bilang padanya kalau matanya merah karena iritasi.

3. Jajarkan Akashi dengan kuda kesayangannya. Lalu katakan, "Kuda itu tumbuh lebih besar daripada pemiliknya," jangan lupa pasang wajah polosmu agar efeknya terasa.

4. Suruh Murasakibara berdiri di depan Akashi saat ada upacara di sekolah.

5. Kalau Akashi sedang marah, siram kepalanya dengan air bekas MCK dan katakan kalau tanganmu tadi terpeleset. Beralasanlah kau melihat kepalanya berasap kalau alasan pertama ditolak.

6. Tatap matanya dalam-dalam. Lalu katakan "Matamu seperti mata kucing." Agar efeknya lebih 'wow' tunjukan wajah inonsen terbaikmu.

7. Tambahan poin 6: tanyakan padanya "Apakah matamu juga bisa menyala kalau malam hari?" Bersiaplah ambil langkah seribu apabila sebuah gunting sudah muncul di tangannya.

8. (Setelah selesai latihan)Buang isi botol minumnya lalu isi lagi dengan air garam. Setelah itu kembalikan pada pemiliknya.

9. Kalau sedang senggang, tanyakan pada Akashi apa dia punya hubungan dengan Ren Kouen dari anime Magi.

10. Apabila kau melihat layangan merah terbang, panggil anak-anak Kisedai dan teriaklah "Lihat Akashi terbang!" pastikan Akashi ada dalam radius satu meter dari tempatmu berteriak.

11. Beritahu Akashi kalau dia dan Midorima direkrut iklan susu Hailo untuk 'perbandingan'.

12. Katakan pada Akashi bahwa ramalan Oha Asa lebih akurat dari emperor's eyes-nya.

13. Tanyakan jenis pewarna rambut yang ia gunakan. Kenapa warna merahnya bisa awet dan tahan lama seperti itu.

14. Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang? Datanglah ke Akashi dan minta potong rambut padanya. "Kau selalu bawa gunting keman-mana, cocok jadi tukang pangkas." Pastikan kau menyiapkan perisai baja saat mengatakan kalimat tadi.

15. Bawalah neko mimi ke sekolah lalu pakaikan pada Akashi yang sedang tertidur. Abadikan dalam kamera, print ukuran 5R, kemudian tempel di papan pengumuman.

16. Tanyakan padanya, bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari neraka. Dia masih ada relasi dengan rajanya setan kan.

17. Bergayalah seperti paparazzi, lengkap dengan sebuah kamera dan note kecil. Datangilah Akashi di depan anggota Kisedai lainnya dan tanyakan apakah sang ibu tercinta mengidamkan cabe saat hamil sehingga ketika lahir rambutnya bisa merah begitu.

18. Pada saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Ucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan cara menyalami tangannya lalu ucapkan kata selamatmu; "Selamat tambah umur dan semoga tambah tinggi."

19. Menyelinaplah ke kamar Akashi lalu ganti background dindingnya dengan gambar sapi dan susu.

20. Akashi selalu menang. Tapi, jangan ragu untuk mengatakan ia akan selalu kalah kalau bertanding dengan perempuan. Terutama dalam urusan dada besar.

.

Menurut anda cara-cara diatas tidak akan berhasil? Salah besar. Dua puluh cara absurd dengan tingkat kegilaan yang kalau diukur dengan dominator hasil minjem dari anime sebelah akan menghasilkan status lethal eliminator ini sudah dicoba dan dibuktikan.

Hasilnya pun sudah dicatat dengan akurat dan disembunyikan di berangkas dengan keamanan tingkat Negara untuk menghindari pencurian. Walau sebenarnya ini tidak perlu, authornya saja yang sedang ber-lebay ria(Rei: narator, itu gak ada di naskah; Narator: ini pendapaat pribadi; Rei:#headbang#)

Anda penasaran akan hasilnya?

Tenang, sebelum anda mengetahui hasilnya, kenalan dulu dengan sukarelawan berani kita. PMS-san. Dia adalah OC author yang tidak jelas wujud dan bentuknya, sama sekali tidak teridentifikasi.

Nah langsung saja kita tengok sedikit pada kertas result:

Cara 1: PMS baru saja memasuki rumahnya setelah berhasil menjalankan cara nista tersebut. Saat masuk ke kamar yang gelap gulita. PMS menyalakan lampu dan tada, sosok Akashi Seijuuro dengan sebuah gunting sudah duduk manis di atas kasurnya "Ah, aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu dari tadi."

Dua jam kemudian, PMS ditemukan sekarat dengan darah mengucur dari berbagai tempat berikut gunting-gunting yang masih menempel.

Cara 2: Akshi melirik PMS lalu mengeluarkan gunting dan mencolok mata PMS. "Matamu juga merah sekarang." Balasnya tidak peduli dan kembali membaca buku.

Cara 3: Dengan peluh dan air mata bercucuran, PMS mencoba kabur dari duplikasi malaikat penjabut nyawa dengan gunting kesyangan yang sedang mencoba mengejarnya dengan menaikki kuda.

Cara 4: "Atsushi, siapa yang menyuruhmu berdiri di depanku?" "PMS-chin." Hal berikutnya yang PMS ingat adalah sinar menyilaukan dari mentari siang hari sebelum terlelap dalam kegelapan dengan darah mengucur dari belakang kepala.

Cara 5: Hening. Tanpa ba-bi-bu seperti biasanya, Aomine langsung mem-balik kanankan segenap anggota Kisedai yang kebetulan ada di sana. Kise pun langsung menutup mata Kuroko dan Midorima memipin hening cipta. Hari itu, nyawa PMS berhasil terenggut oleh gunting kesayangan Akashi.

Cara 6 dan 7: Setelah Author melakukan negosiasi dengan Yamamoto-soutaicho dari soul society untuk mengembalikan nyawa PMS. Author kembali memerintahkan PMS untuk melakukan cara nista ke-6 dan ke-7.

Setelah melakukan cara ke-6, Akashi hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Mungkin ia bingung, mengapa mahluk yang harusnya sudah sampai ke alam baka itu masih bisa menanyakan hal konyol begitu. PMS lalu melanjutkan cara ke-7. Dan hanya satu refleks Akashi, mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dan memberi death glare superior. "Kau mau ku kirim ke alam baka lagi?"

Cara 8: Akashi menatap curiga botol di tangannya. "Shintarou, minum ini." "Kenapa aku?" "Kau mau melawan?" Midorima pun langsug mengambil botol minum di tangan Akashi lalu meminumnya. Tidak perlu sampai seditik setelah cairan itu masuk ke mulutnya, Midorima langsung lari mencari air minum baru seperti orang kepanasan. Berikutnya, PMS yang berlari ketakutan berikut Akashi yang berjalan normal di belakangnya dengan satu set gunting berbagai ukuran.

Cara 9: "Yah, kau sama Kouen kan rambutnya sama-sama merah, sama-sama serius, dan berjiwa kepemimpinan. Sama-sama tua juga." Setelah sederet penjelasn absurd keluar dari mulut PMS, Akashi hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dan kalian sama-sama setannya kalau di medan perang." Sebuah seringai langsung muncul di wajah tampan Akashi. "Ah, bisa kau hubungkan aku dengan Ren Kouen dari anime Magi(?). Aku ingin **bekerja sama** untuk membunuh kutu yang ada di depanku ini." Segera setelah sambungan itu berakhir, PMS sudah pingsan dengan seluruh tubuhnya berubah putih. Hanya dengan membayangkan lemparan penuh sayang dari gunting Akashi dan serangan tiga djin Kouen sekaligus sudah membuatnya sekarat.

Cara 10: Layangan yang tadinya terbang tinggi di angkasa langsung jatuh begitu juga PMS yang terkapar mengenaskan akibat sebuah gunting menancap di dahi.

Cara 11: Tidak akan diberi penjelasan karena setelah kejadian bersangkutan, PMS masuk ruang ICU selama satu minggu dengan laporan 100 luka tusuk di berbagai tempat berbeda.

Cara 12: Pagi yang cerah, Midorima sudah asyik kejar-kejaran ala film india dengan PMS. Bedanya, si cowok cinta lingkungan itu membawa sebuah bola besi untuk di lempar. Alasannya? Ramalan Oha Asa ditiadakan untuk sementara karena seseorang(Akashi) menghancurkan dan melukai beberapa benda dan kru di sana.

Cara 13: Setelah pertanyaannya selesai, Akashi memerkan sebuah senyum manis yang langsung bikin pucat. "Mau tahu? Itu darahmu." Dan lagi-lagi, sebuah gunting terlempar akurat mengenai belakang kepala PMS.

Cara 14: PMS sekarang sedang pundung di pojok ruangan dengan aura kelewat kelam. Rambut indahnya yang seperti bitang shampoo habis terbabat tuntas(dibotakin) oleh gunting Akashi.

Cara 15: Sekali lagi, PMS mendapat serangan gunting unlimited gratis dan nyawanya kembali terbang ke alam baka.

Cara 16: Walau Author tidak suka untuk mampir ke tempat Yamamoto-soutaicho. Ia tetap melakukannya untuk mengembalikan nyawa PMS dan melanjutkan fanfic absurd yang sangat tidak jelas ini. Setelah negosiasi panjang kali lebar kali tinggi yang berhasil volume. Author berhasil mengembalikan nyawa PMS dengan menukar selimut Barbie milik adiknya yang sudah seminggu tidak dijemur dan bau pesing.

PMS yang terharu dengan perjuangan author pun segera melakukan cara ke-16. Akashi yang ditanya begitu hanya menatapnya datar kemudian menunjukkan seringai yang begitu seksi. "Tanyakan pada penghuni neraka sendiri." Jawabnya dengan sebuah gunting di tangan.

Cara 17: "Mati." Dan begitu titah terucap, PMS hanya bisa berdoa supaya nyawanya tidak benar-benar terenggut di tengah hujan gunting itu.

Cara 18: "Terimakasih dan semoga cepat mati." Balas Akashi dengan sebuah gunting merah kesayangannya. Author yang sudah capek berurusan dengan Yamamoto-soutaicho langsung memberikan periasai baja pada PMS.

Cara 19: Akashi yang baru pulang sekolah dan melihat keadaan kamarnya yang berubah nista langsung mengambil handphone dan menelpon PMS. "Mati." Bisiknya galak sebelum kemudian mengambil beberapa gunting dan pergi ke rumah PMS untuk melakukan pembunuhan berencana.

Cara 20: No comment. Akashi langsung melempar sebuah gunting ke jidat PMS. Ah, dan begitulah hasil akhir dari 20 cara nista di atas.

Anda masih ingin mencoba? Oh, silakan saja. Author hanya berpesan untuk menyiapkan upeti dan barang-barang antic yang banyak untuk ditukar tambah dengan Yamamoto-soutaicho untuk mengembalikan nyawa anda. Pastikan juga anda mereservasi kamar khusus di rumah sakit kalau-kalau keadaan anda sekarat secara mendadak.

Dan, mari kita sama-sama berduka untuk PMS.

.

Akashi: ….

Rei: Absurd banget ya :-/

Akashi: Author laknat.

Rei: Berisik ah, terserah yang nulis :P

Akashi: Mati sana!

A/N:

Saya tidak bertanggung jawab pada percobaan pembunuhan yang mungkin terjadi. So, sebelum anda mencoba cara-cara di atas dan merenggang nyawa. Tinggalkan lah jejak di kotak review!

P.S: terinspirasi dari fanfic 15 :O dari FNI(Fandom Naruto Indonesia). Thanks for the author who make that :D

: Mau request karakter buat next chapter? Sampaikan di kolom review.


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya

20 Cara © ArcSa Reiyu

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

(Berdasarkan voting; Kise: 4/ Midorima:1/ Aomine:1 dan tedengtedeng **Kuroko: 5**)

Warning: Sebelum membaca ini saya memperingatkan anda akan serangan bola basket unlimited yang mungkin akan anda sekalian terima. Pastikan juga anda siap mental dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Kalau hal-hal tidak diinginkan terjadi, anda bertanggung jawab seratus persen atas keselamatan anda sendiri. Pastikan juga anda sudah mengasuransikan nyawa anda untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk.

.

List 20 cara ampuh untuk mengganggu ketenangan karakter Kurobas.

.

* * *

**Second: Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

1. Pulang sekolah, kau melihat Kagami dan Kuroko sedang pulang bersama. Dekatilah lalu berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua. Tepuk pundak Kuroko penuh perhatian lalu tatap wajahnya dengan sorot prihatin. "Seingin apapun. Anak SMP itu tidak boleh berkeliaran memakai baju SMA." Katakan kalimat tadi dengan penuh keyakinan.

2. Mampirlah ke Maji Burger saat Kuroko sedang membeli milkshake vanilla kesukaannya. Rebut milkshake di tangannya tanpa rasa berdosa. Kalau ditanya kenapa kau merebutnya katakan saja "percuma minum milkshake terus menerus, tinggimu tidak pernah nambah."(A/N: Ambil jurus langkah seribu kalau hawa-hawa tidak enak mulai terasa.)

3. Tukar vanilla milkshake yang baru dibelinya dengan campuran jus brokoli, soda, kentang, lumut, dan susu. Lalu kembalikan pada Kuroko. Kalau ia curiga katakan saja kalau itu milkshake vanilla 'go green' limited edition.

4. Pergilah ke pusat perbelanjaan. Ambil beberapa barang di sana secara diam-diam lalu kabur. Apabila ada yang bertanya siapa yang mengambilnya katakan dengan lantang kalau Kuroko lah yang mengambil benda-benda itu dengan misdireksi. Pastikan ada Kuroko di sekitarmu saat itu.

5. Ajak Kuroko ke mall. Pastikan kau berbincang dan perkataanmu disahuti olehnya. Setelah satu jam, berhentilah dan tatap ke arah samping. Kalau Kuroko bertanya kenapa, jangan disahuti. Berhentikan orang pertama yang lewat di sampingmu lalu tanya "Dari tadi saya dengar suara orang. Apa ada orang di samping saya?"

6. Suatu saat, kau melihat Kuroko sedang diam. Temani dia lalu perhatikan matanya baik-baik. "Kok nggak ada ikannya?" pasanglah wajah polos ala anak TK.

7. Tanya pada Kuroko di depan anggota Kisedai dan segenap anggota basket lainnya. Apa dia berguru pada Ulqiurra dari anime sebrang sampai wajahnya statis begitu?

8. Saat sedang menonton anak Kisedai latihan, kau melihat sebuah bola biru sebesar genggaman tangan masuk ke lubang selokan. Cepat berdiri dan teriaklah dengan histeris; "ASTAGA! Minna-san tolong Kuroko! Dia kecemplung!"

9. Sedang bosan? Lemparlah bola basket ke muka Kuroko. Setelah kena sasaran, ambil lagi bolanya tanpa rasa bersalah lalu tanya kenapa bola itu tidak memantul. Padahal kan baru di lempar ke muka 'tembok'.

10. Beri selamat pada Kuroko karena dia baru saja diterima sebagai bintang iklan susu Dancow untuk umur 10+

11. Saat Kuroko mau melakukan misdirection, berikan bola yang sudah dilumuri dengan power glue.

12. Tepuk dahi Kuroko secara tiba-tiba. Kalau ia bertanya kenapa. Katakan saja tadi kau melihat ada nyamuk di dahinya. Ulangi hal itu beberapa kali di berbagai tempat berbeda dengan mengkambing hitamkan serangga lainnya.

13. Anda punya bakat sebagai make up artist? Masuklah diam-diam ke kamar Kuroko saat ia sedang tidur kemudian rubah wajahnya seperti milik Joker dalam film Batman. Bilang saja besoknya kalau kau bosan melihat wajahnya yang expressionless.

14. Sebelum Kuroko pulang kerumah. Menyelinaplah masuk dengan membawa 10-30 poster ukuran jumbo yang berisi gambar Kise dengan berbagai pose nista dan menggoda, 6-7 speaker ukuran medium dengan suara ultra berisik, dan rekaman teriakan "KUROKOCCHI" ala Kise. Pasang semua benda itu di setiap sudut rumah.(A/N: sediakan kantung muntah di tiap sudut ruangan)

15. Buat gambar Kuroko dengan pose menggoda(half-naked dengan wajah moe yang plus plus) seukuran tubuh asli. Dirikan gambar itu di depan anak Kiseda dan pastikan Kuroko tidak ada di sana. Berdiri di samping gambar lalu ikuti gaya dalam gambar dan katakan "sexy" dengan efek kedipan mata.

16. Belilah teropong medan. Todongkan dua senti di depan mata Kuroko dan lihat matanya lewat teropong. Tanyalah kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat awan, matahari bulan dan bintang di sana.

17. Ketika senggang, mainkan saja rambut Kuroko. Beralasan saja kau sedang penasaran. "Kalau dilangit menggantung awan, kalau dirambutmu menggantung apa?" katakan saja seperti itu.

18. Bawa seember cat warna hitam lalu siram ke rambut Kuroko. Langit birupun harus berganti dengan malam kan?

19. Beli sekantong darah palsu lalu lumuri tangan Kagami. Setelah itu segera tarik Kagami mendekati Kuroko dan berteriaklah dengan nada yang amat didramatisir, "KUROKO! KAGAMI-! KAGAMI MEMBUNUH NIGOU!" Segera ambil jarak aman begitu Kuroko mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan ignite pass kai kebanggaannya.

20. Kurung Kuroko selama 7x24 jam dengan makanan hasil karya Riku Aida dan Momoi Satsuki. Lihat seberapa lama ia bisa bertahan.

* * *

Anda masih meragukan cara-cara di atas gagal? Tenang, kami sudah melakukan uji coba pada seorang sukarelawan dengan hasil yang sangat mengaggumkan! Mau tahu hasilnya? Sebelum itu mari kita mengenal sukarelawan pemberani kita!

Sebut saja sukarelawan pemberani ini dengan inisial PMS, berjiwa satria baja hitam, tidak pantang menyerah dan tidak kenal takut dengan makanan.

Nah, berikut adalah hasil yang berhasil kami dapat:

Cara 1: "Kagami-kun, jangka yang dipakai buat pelajaran MTK tadi masih ada?" dan beberapa saat kemudian PMS ditemukan terkapar tak berdaya dengan sebuah jangka menancap di belakang kepala.

Cara 2: Karena tidak menguasi jurus langkah seribu, PMS hanya diam di tempat tanpa bisa berkutik. Saat itu PMS seakan terkena genjutsu terkenal dari klan Uchiha. Karena tiba-tiba dia tersesat dalam kegalapn tanpa jalan keluar.

Cara 3: "PMS-san. Idiot. Mati." Setelah itu cairan antah berantah dengan warna kehijauan tidak jelas sudah berpindah di atas kepala PMS.

Cara 4: Dua hari kemudian PMS ditemukan sedang tidur di TKP dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit. Setengah nunging dengan bekas kemerah di pipi. Efek ciuman ignite pass Kuroko.

Cara 5: Kuroko diam. Satu menit kemudian masih diam. Eh?

"ARGHH" Sebuah right hook punch tingkat master menyerang perutnya.

Cara 6: "PMS-san mataku bukan kolam." "Tapi kan besar kayak kolam." PMS masih ngotot dan malah melebarkan mata Kuroko. Merasa terganggu, Kuroko langsung memberi bogem mentah di pipi dan pergi tanpa rasa bersalah.

Cara 7: Seluruh mahluk di sana tertawa. Tapi Kuroko langsung mengambil beberapa bola dan melakukan langkah awal untuk melakukan ignite pass-nya. "Mati." Lalu kemudian PMS mengibarkan sebuah bendera putih dengan lebam-lebam di muka.

Cara 8: Silent. Kemudian kepala PMS sudah masuk ke dalam selokan.

Cara 9: Bola yang PMS lempar langsung kembali ke mukanya dengan akurasi dan kecepatan serta tenaga yang di tripled.

Cara 10: Keesokan harinya sukarelawan hebat kita tidak bisa memegang alat tulis.

Cara 11: PMS yang sebenarnya takut tapi nekat tetap mengikuti titah sang author dan melakukan cara ke 10 dengan hasil yang cukup mengenaskan. Sepuluh sampai sebelas bola basket dengan power glue menempel di muka dan tubuhnya.

Cara 12: Setelah percobaan yang ke-10 kalinya. Kuroko mulai kesal. PMS menampar wajah Kuroko. "Maaf tadi aku lihat kecoa." Adegan berikutnya harus di sensor karena terlalu banyak darah yang keluar.

Cara 13: Keesokan harinya, Kuroko langsung menemui PMS kemudian melempar segala jenis alat tulis dan benda tajam dengan menggunakan ignite pass.

Cara 14: Kuroko tidak masuk sekolah dengan keterangan sakit dan phobia akut terhadap benda kuning selama satu minggu. Sebuah surat hangat juga diantarkan pada PMS. Isinya: Aku sembuh. PMS-san. Kau. Mati.

Cara 15: Reaksi anak Kisedai: Mimisan. Beberapa saat kemudian Kuroko datang dan PMS langsung terkapar dipojokan dengan roh yang setengah keluar.

Cara 16: Walaupun hati lelah dan badan sakit, demi membuktikan 20 cara nista yang telah di tulis Author PMS tetap berjuang. Setelah membeli teropong medan dan memperaktekkannya. Ia pulang dengan sebuah teropong menempel di wajah.

Cara 17: Reaksi Kuroko = nihil. Setelah setengah jam PMS terus mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko, ia berhasil mendapat reward sebuah tonjokan tepat di hidung.

Cara 18: Ember bekas cat itu langsung menghantam muka mulusnya. "Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Begitu kata Kuroko

Cara 19: Bagian terbaik untuk PMS dan terburuk untuk Kagami. PMS bisa duduk leha-leha di bench menyaksikan adegan balas dendam Kuroko atas kematian Nigou yang sebenarnya palsu.

Cara 20: Setelah keluar dari ruangan yang lebih horror dari rumah setan itu. Kuroko langsung mengejar PMS untuk menggantikan asupan gizi yang tidak bisa ia terima selama 7x24jam. "SELAMATKAN AKU!" teriak PMS membahan mengakhiri cara nista terakhir.

Anda masih tetap tidak percaya? Silakan coba sendiri kalau begitu. Namun, saya tidak bertanggung jawab atas adegan-adegan kekerasan yang akan terjadi pada anda. Pastikan anda mengasuransikan nyawa anda sebelum mencoba 20 cara di atas. Sekain salam dan nasehat dari author.

Oh, berikan sedikit sumbangan pada PMS-san lewat kotak review atas keberaniannya mencoba dua puluh cara absurd yang diberikan author. Mobil, rumah, motor, tempat tidur, panci, sendok, obat merah, dan pewarna makanan akan diterima dengan senang hati. Terutama tiga benda yang disebut pertama(ini kata PMS).

.

Author: Big hugs and thanks for **Rye Yureka, NaRin RinRin, terra, UseMyImagination, ayakLein24, Keita Lyssander, ai namikaze, loliconkawaii, Guest, Akashiki Kazuyuki, **dan **NekoTama-1110**. Btw, Akashi dapet salam tuh dari Keita-san.

Akashi: Hn, Apa? Aku? Bantet? Cari mati ya?*snip*. Dan Rei, chapter ini, absurd… lagi-lagi absurd, sangat absurd.

Author: Udah tahu nggak usah diulang saya pun tahu :9.

Kuroko: Author. Mati.

A/N: Yey, that's Kurokocchi turn :3. Thanks for UMI-san atas masukkannya :D. Okay, buat chapter depan character masih ditentukan dalam bentuk voting! Well, tinggalkan lah jejak terakhir anda sebelum mencoba dua puluh cara di atas. Diku selalu menunggu jejak readers sekalian di kotak review:D :*.

Btw, readers sekalian lebih suka yang mana formatnya, chapter 1 atau chapter yang ini. Tolong sertakan tanggapan anda di kotak review untuk membantu author berkarya lebih baik.

P.S: untuk chapter depan hanya mengambil satu nama. Misalnya anda pilih dua, maka Rei akan mengambil nama yang pertama disebut.

: Terinspirasi dari fanfic 15 :O dari FNI(Fandom Naruto Indonesia). Thanks for the author who make that :D


	3. Kise Ryouta

20 Cara © ArcSa Reiyu

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

(Berdasarkan voting; Kise: 6/ Midorima:2/ Aomine:1 dan tedengtedeng pemenangnya adalah **Kise Ryouta**)

Warning: Sebelum membaca ini saya memperingatkan anda akan berbagai macam serangan tak terduga yang mungkin di copy-paste oleh si copy-cat. Saya juga menyarankan anda sekalian untuk menyiapkan saputangan dan ember kalau-kalau ada hujan air mata berikut teman-temannya terjadi. Oh, satu lagi. Segala akibat ditanggung oleh anda sendiri tanpa melibatkan author.

.

List 20 cara ampuh untuk mengganggu ketenangan karakter Kurobas.

* * *

**Third: Kise Ryouta**

* * *

1. Pergilah mengendap-endap ke ruang Akashi dan hasut kapten killer itu untuk memberikan posisi Kise pada Tamaki Shou dari Ouran Host Club. Katakan kalau Tamaki lebih hebat dan berguna dari pada Kise.

2. Menyelinaplah ke ruang ganti Kise saat sedang pemotretan. Bawalah kotak make up dan wig coklat pendek berponi. Berkilahlah kalau kau adalah make up artist baru. Dandani Kise seperti Dora The Explorer dan katakan kalau itu adalah tema pemotretan hari ini.

3. Suatu hari, pergilah bersama Kise ke pusat perbelanjaan. Tiap melewati toko dan kau melihat barang yang kau suka, jangan sungkan untuk berteriak "MINNA-SAN, ADA KISE-KUN DI SINI" setelah seluruh perhatian teralih pada Kise, segeralah menyelinap dan ambil apapun yang kau sukai di dalam toko lalu kabur.

4. Kise suka ketiduran di kelas. Ah itu biasa. Buat menjadi luar biasa dengan melumuri wajah tampancoretcantikcoretnya dengan oli bekas.

5. Mau buat sensasi? Pergilah ke jalanan dan sebarkan gossip kalau Kise itu biseksual dan fudanshi akut. Siapkan sebuah foto editan berupa anak GOM yang sedang merape Kise berjamaah sebagai bukti.

6. Ada pemadaman lampu tiba-tiba. Jangan khawatir! Segera telpon Kise dan suruh di datang kerumahmu. "Kau kan suka blink-blink begitu, bisa dong jadi lampu dadakan." Pastikan saat kau memintanya jam menunjukkan tengah malam.

7. Bonus no 6: Tanyakah dengan wajah polos seperti anak TK "Ano, colokannya dimana? Aku mau charger lapotop nih." Cepat-cepat ambil langkah seribu kalau ada tanda yandere-nya kumat.

8. Saat lagi break latihan, dekati Kise perlahan-lahan lalu bisikan kata-kata keramat ini, "Aomine sudah merebut keperjakaannya Kuroko." Siapkan handycam untuk melihat reaksi Kise.

9. Kompori anak-anak Kisedai untuk menjauhi Kise dan seharian penuh mengacuhkan si model caper itu.

10. Jadikan Kise kelinci percobaan anda untuk mengasah kemampuan anda dalam hal potong-memotong rambut. Potong saja asal dan katakan kalau kau disuruh Akashi.

11. Panggil Tobi dari anime Naruto dan katakan kalau Kise dan dia adalah kembar siam yang tertukar(?).

12. Ajak Kise jalan-jalan lalu diamkan dia sepanjang perjalanan. Kalau Kise mulai kesal dan bertanya kenapa dia dikacangin, tunjukan plat yang bertuliskan "Tidak berbicara pada benda-benda yang berunsur kekuningan.'

13. Ambil kertas kosong lalu tulis besar-besar 'MENERIMA JASA FOTOKOPI'. Kemudian tempel kertas itu di punggung Kise.

14. Beitahu Kise kalau cover terbaru Mai-chan adalah tubuh half-naked-nya saat di kamar mandi. Katakan juga pada Aomine kalau selama ini, Mai-chan adalah Kise-chan yang menyamar(?),

15. Saat sedang pertandingan, pergilah ke dekat lapangan dan langsung berteriak, "KISE! COPY KAMEHA-MEHANYA GOKU!" pastikan segera kabur setelah kau mengucapkan itu. (A/N: bawa juga perisai baja karena mungkin Akashi akan menyerangmu dengan hujan gunting karena mengacaukan pertandingan)

16. Kalau sedang ada hujan dan jemuran anda belum kering. Suruh Kise untuk mengeringkan jemuran anda yang basah. Kalau dia tetap ngotot tidak bisa. Jawablah dengan wajah kecewa. "Padahalkan blink-blinkmu itu secerah mentari(ngegombal ey), masa ngeringin jemuran aja nggak bisa? Cih, Kise nggak guna!" untuk melipat gandakan efeknya, segera tinggalkan tempat itu denga gaya yang didramatisir.

17. Undang seluruh wanita jadi-jadian dari taman lawang dan katakan kalau si model ganteng Kise Ryouta punya crush sama mereka.

18. Bilang pada Kise kalau Fujimaki-sensei mau buat spongebob versi anime dan dia di rekrut jadi pemeran utama.

19. Ikuti gaya Kise selama 24 jam penuh kemudian tanyakan pertanyan meneyebalkan di 24 jam berikutnya. Pastikan juga kalau blink-blink mu berferk lebih tering dari pada yang asli.

20. Saat Halloween, berikan topeng ala Voldemort pada Kise. Pastikan kau mengelem bagian dalam topeng dengan lem super lengket.  
.

Ah, dan itulah 20 cara yang behasil ditemukan oleh author. Anda merasa cara-cara itu ambigu dan tidak akan berhasil?

Jangan khawatir! Seperti chapter-chpater sebelumnya. Kami sudah melakukan uji coba dengan sukarelawan yang masih sama. Uhm, ya PMS. Walau sebenarnya dia juga ragu untuk menjadi sukarelawan, mengingat dalam dua chapter saja ia sudah beberapa kali bolak balik ke soul society. Tapi, seperti pepatah anjing menggonggo kafila berlalu. Si author laknat sudah bertitah dan tak bisa dibantah. Maka, walau luka akibat ignate pass unlimited dari Kuroko masih belum sembuh, PMS dengan hati baja melakukan tugasnya.

Berikut adalah hasil percobaan yang sudah di lakukan oleh PMS:

Cara 1: Setelah berhasil menghasut Akashi. Si kapten killer itu langsung memanggil Kise dan memcat si pirang secara sepihak. Kise yang diperlkukan seperti itu hanya bisa diam di tempat dengan efek angin sepoi-sepoi dan back sound melankolis. Hal berikutnya yang terjadi, Kise sudah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Hari beriktnya, sebuah pengumuman tentang kepulang Tamaki Shou terdengar di seluruh penjuru dunia per-anime-an.

Cara 2: Kise pundung di pojokkan. "PMS hidoi, PMS hidoi, PMS hidoi, PMS hidoi, …" PMS yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam dan speechless tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. "Ano, Kise… gomen." Niatnya, PMS mau memberikan sapu tangan pada Kise. Tapi sayang, kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut Kise langsung membuatnya ingin kabur saat itu juga, "Mati." Ujar Kise yang sudah masuk mode yandere.

Cara 3: PMS berjalan puas dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan di tangnnya. Sedangkan Kise berjalan di belakangnya dengan wajah suram yang ketara. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja mendapat serangan dadakan dari fans-nya yang ternyata gila. Berniat balas dendam, Kise melihat polisi keliling. Ia langsung berteriak " Pak polisi, dia adalah pelaku penganiayaan, pencorengan naam baik, dan tukang menipu orang."

Setelah itu, PMS harus berjuang untuk kabur dari kejaran polisi setempat beserta anjing peliharaannya.

Cara 4: Sekarang, PMS sedang berlari-lari ketakutan dengan Kise dibelakangnya membawa seember penuh oli bekas. Balas dendam harus dua kali lebih menyakitkan, begitu kira-kira pikiran Kise.

Cara 5: Setelah gossip itu tersebar luas, Kise mengurung dirinya selama berhari-hari di rumah. Trauma berat karena tiap keluar rumah ada penampakan om-om mesum yang mau memgang pantatnya. Selama seminggu itu juga, PMS menjauhkan diri dari handphone karena Kise terus melakukan terror berkala yang berisi: mati.

Cara 6: Kise langsung pergi begitu saja. PMS mengelus dada lega, sekali-kali cara nista si Author gagal juga. Ah~ tapi sayang, sedetik kemudian kepalanya kena lemparan ensiklopedia edisi hewan setebal 2000 halaman.

Cara 7: PMS ditemukan terkapar dengan pose menungging dengan sebuah colokan lapotop masuk ke hidung.

Cara 8: "AOMINECCHI! AKU TIDAK TERIMA!" Kise langsung merebut gunting Akashi begitu juga megcopy paste gaya si psikopat gunting dan mengejar-ngejar Aomine yang lari ketakutan tanpa tahu apa salahnya. PMS duduk di bench dengan santai sembari meminum pocari s**** yang ditemukannya dalam tas Kise.

Cara 9: Aura suram langsung memenuhi ruangan gym. Si model pirang itu ditemukan pundung di pojokan dengan identifikasi galau berkepanjangan.

Cara 10: Begitu ketahuan kalau itu bukan perintah Akashi. PMS sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa dari Kise yang mengejarnya dengan pemotong rumput.

Cara 11: Seluruh penghuni Teiko hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria akibat adegan kejar-kejaran sesosok anak autis bertopeng lilipop dengan model trend abada 21. "Kise-chan, ayo kita bepelukan!" "TIDAKKK!"

Cara 12: Hari itu, PMS terpaksa menginap semalam di rumah sakit karena terkena lemparan kaleng bekas coca-cola dengan jurus ignite pass ala Kise Ryouta.

Cara 13: Besoknya, Kise melilitt sekujur tubuh PMS dengan kertas dan membawanya ke tukan foto kopi asli. "Tolong di fotokopi." Katanya dengan senyum yandere hasil copy-paste dari Gasai Yuno.

Cara 14: Begitu diberitahu, wajah Kise langsung pucat. Model manis itu langsung menelpon manager-nya meminta konfirmasi. Sedangkan Aomine yang mendapat pemberitahuan wow begitu langsung menemui Kise dangan tampang mesum alam om-om pedo. Mulai dari hari itu, Kise langsung melebeli Aomine dengan 'om-om mesum pedo' dan phobia mahluk mesum dalam waktu berkepanjangan.

Cara 15: Kise yang mendengar teriakan PMS malah benar-benar berlaga ala Goku di film Dragon Ball. Bukannya melakukann dunk, Kise malah melempar bola keluar lapangan. Hal berikut yang terjadi adalah Kise yang dikejar-kejar Akashi dan PMS yang terkapar karena gunting Akshi yang menancap di jidat.

Cara 16: "Aku, nggak guna." Kise pun langsung berjonkok di tempat dan mengulang kalimat keramat itu dengan aura yang kelewat kelam.

Cara 17: Setelah berhasil kabur dari kejaran mahluk-mahluk abstrak itu. Kise langsung mencari PMS dan siap melakukan pembunuhan berencana.

Cara 18: Result, PMS terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai. Apa yang terjadi tidak akan diceritakan karena tidak sesuai dengan rated yang dipakai.

Cara 19: PMS ditemukan meringkuk kasihan di dalam gentong.

Cara 20: Selama Halloween, PMS dikejar-kejar mengelilingi kompleks oleh sosok Voldemort jadian-jadian(Kise) lengkap dengan sabit yang baru dipinjam dari Undertaker dari anime Kuroshitsuji.

.

Author: Akhirnya fanfik nista nan gila ini update xD. Agak susah buat nyari ide Kise… uh, maaf kalau humor-nya makin fail =.=a. Btw, really big hugs and thanks and kisses for **NekoTama-1110, Rye Yureka, ayakLein24, NaRin RinRin, Keita Lyssander, Scarlet Blood04, el Aqruello, loliconkawaii, Akashiki Kazuyuki, UseMyImagination, **dan **Zefanya Elric**. Terimakasih sekali sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk review :D

Akashi: Makin absurd. Kenapa aku masih di sini?

Author: Seterah Rei donk! Yang punya fic saya ini.

Akashi: Terserah, kau bahkan tidak menyebutkannya dengan benar.

Author: Semau anda lah.

Kise: AUTHOR NISTA! MATI SANA!

.

Chapter satu-nya udah Rei edit. Supaya formatnya sama dengan chapter-chapter lainnya. Silakan di baca lagi kalau minna-san sekalian tidak keberatan!

Nah, sudah baca? Reviewnya ditunggu, setiap review dari readers adalah penyemangat tiap author! Ayo berikan feedback :D

Ehm, dan lalu… sudah tahu berita tentang IFA? Ayo ikuti dan ramaikan fanfiksi Indonesia! See you next chapter~

P.S: Terinspirasi dari fanfic 15 :O dari FNI(Fandom Naruto Indonesia). Thanks for the author who make that :D

: Fanfic ini akan dibuat sampai 8 chapter, jadi still five to go~ silakan ajukan karakter yang anda ingin nistakan!

: ada yang udah tahu kalau nama 'Akashi' itu salah satu nama kota di Jepang?


End file.
